Leona and Draco
by Natsurika
Summary: My first Dramione, Yay! At times like these Hermione often wondered what made the world tick. What caused this reaction and why this influenced that. But ever since her new discovery her curiosity is starting to veer towards one Draco Malfoy. So when he started to show interest as well she wondered whether to curse or praise her new found development.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter that is J. K. Rowling's

But I do however own this smexy storyline ^_^

* * *

Sometimes she wondered why she even tried really she did. I mean come on any normal witch would just give up, go to a corner, and bawl their eyes out. But then again she wasn't normal. No she was indeed far from it. No longer was she their Daughter; no longer was she anyone's Daughter. Her Mum and Dad weren't even hers anymore. And when she tried looking for the real ones she didn't get very far. All she found out was that they were deceased.

But at least others couldn't go around calling her a mudblood anymore. Ha! If anything she was pureblood through and through. Hmmmm what would it be like to rub it in that blasted ferrets face? But then again, when she thought about what deep down she really was. . .

Was it really something to be proud of? She was now a monster. Damnit Granger pull yourself together! Never has she been lily-livered before. Never did she care for others opinion. She proved herself to be strong and capable witch even for a muggle-born. The Gryffindor held a fierce loyalty to friends and family, generally a kind but far from outgoing person, seeking knowledge constantly for the sake of curiosity. Oh dear Merlin she really was Leona wasn't she? Maybe that's why Fenrir wanted to take a bite out of her so badly, because maybe back then he could sense the Beast in her veins. Perhaps it's also the reason why the sorting hat listened to her plea of bring put in Gryffindor. As a sort of ironic and sick joke. Surely someone with her intelligence would be put in Ravenclaw. But alas her Golden Heart shone true.

But now was not the time for moping. Look on the Brightside Mione. In many cultures the lion, or lioness ion her case is revered as a Sense of Justice, Balance, and Sound Judgment. The Lioness is a Nocturnal that hunted during the Night so in prophecies that equivalents to a strong authority and command over ones Subconscious.

At least since her transformation she has changed for the better . . . Physically anyway. As she started to accept more and more of her reality so did her body. Only still a mere 5'6 she was still petite when standing by her friends but she was no longer pixie-like.

Pudgy cheeks gone now replaced by the looks of a Goddess with high cheekbones and plump lips. Luscious l full lashes now surrounded big doe eyes that held practically glowing orbs. Gone was the somewhat feminine curves now replaced with elegant and grace, ample yet not too much bosom and bum. Lithe yet strong muscle hid under the surface of creamy skin. The one thing she probably noticed the most however was her hair. It still fell in ringlets to her waist but there was no frizz in sight. And it seemed her new change had given her hair a now healthy luster with natural highlights as an added bonus.

Yes Hermione Jean Granger was a Werecat. A Lion to be exact; how ironic right?

* * *

This idea just came to me one day when I was forced to go to someone (whom I didn't even know!) party with my mum and lil brother. Needless to say I drew a thousand and one pictures, wrote dozens of poems, and then started writing this in my notebook. And I am not kidding about the pictures I probably killed tree with how much freakin paper I used. =C

Anyway tell if you guys like it or not or maybe don't even bother if you think it's that bad

-Rika~


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter that is J. K. Rowling's

But I do however own this smexy storyline ^_^

I wana give a special thank you to someone who added my story to their favs

* * *

Hermione knew that her Seventh Year at Hogwarts was going to be a rough one. She just really didn't know how rough . . .

"Oh my God!" the squealing ginger probably could probably be heard throughout the whole train, "Mione what happened to you?" and as much as she loved the girl. Even her patience was being tested by the nonstop screeching in her ear. There was going to be Hell to pay.

But then like a Godsend Harry saved her.

Albeit in a somewhat inappropriate manner. Pilling her away by the Waist and into his lap and then started kissing her cheek while murmuring sweet nothings. It was actually quite a cute display until another redhead turned and tried wrapping an arm around her waist. She instantly cringed away although unsure as to why and crept towards the end of the seat. When Ron attempted to pursue her in the quest for this thing she now dubbed "The Bubble" a.k.a. personal space.

However Merlin was on her side! Because the trolley came by at the exact same moment using it as an excuse Hermione quickly sat up and made a beeline; the Weasley hot on her heels. After buying some sugar sticks and snickering at how much candy Ron was able to stuff in his pockets. She prepared to depart and avoid him. And just when you think it gets better.

The 6 ft tall wizard cornered her to the wall effectively caging her in.

"Why didn't you Owl me back?"

"Because I was too busy Ronald, I was going through some tough times." Realizing his intentions swiftly turned her head to the side. The action caused his intended kiss to land on her cheek. What the teen didn't expect however was his breath hot on her ear.

"Not even your 'special' friends, hmmmm?" Okay now if he was trying to be sexy he was failing. Miserably. Because then he started sloppily kissing her neck. When his hands began to fumble around her hips in a half hearted (or just stupid) attempt to get closer she put her hands to his chest to push him back but only succeeding in stop his actions.

"Mione?" looking up she glared evenly at his face. The Weasley mumbled sheepishly when he saw her anger. "I love you, Hermione." And then he crashed his lips to hers. That's when her nose started to twitch.

What in Merlin's name was that smell?

Pushing her head up out of instinct to catch more of the scent, her teeth clanged against the boy's.

It seemed like the equivalent of really bad foreplay.

Oh dear, did he. . .? Did he just groan?

Okay really bad porn apparently. A tongue darted in slowly grazing against hers; our Brunette was overcome with a sensation. One that as hard as she tried just couldn't quite place. Shock snapped her back to reality when hands started undoing the buttons to her robes. But that quickly faded as she found a word for that mystery feeling; revolt followed by anger, with a clear slash of disgust. Trying to remove him with her hands once more he moaned. He bloody moaned! Are you kidding me? Her only thought as she shoved Ron away with strength he didn't know she held.

Wiping her mouth clean with her sleeve she resisted the childish urge to spit on Ron. No, instead she voiced her emotions.

"Do you peg me for a fool, Ronald? I mean seriously come off it would you. I haven't even mentioned anything remotely close to being your girlfriend and yet here you are already trying to get into my pants. Do I look like some sort of slag to you? Like a Gryffindor Pansy?

When I kissed you back then it was a spur of the moment nothing more nothing less, how come you can't simply accept that? Or maybe it's perhaps your entirely to daft to understand what I'm saying?"

The red-heads eyes grew wide in surprise and before narrowing in anger. Taking a stride forward he was once again invaded "The Bubble"

"Your lying, I know you are I'm certainly not when I say I love you and I want you Mione." Giving her pleading eyes he pressed his growing erection against her thigh. The control she held over the beast started to loosen as the disgust came back full throttle.

How dare he touch what is not his! He was being slightly dominant yes, but not enough for her to give in. And certainly not enough for her to recognize him as her leader. She can tell were the smell is coming from now.

Nails began sharpening into claws, canines began to lengthen. The young man was shoved against the wall, Hermione snatched the wand from her pocket and in a deathly calm voice,

"Ronald Weasley, try that again and you WILL be hexed where you stand. Am I clear?" Not even waiting for a reply she marched to the door leading to their cart.

Only to come face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

How do you like it?


	3. Notice Chapter 3

!Notice!

* * *

In order for this story to flow correctly I need certain Characters to be alive You will find out who they are as they appear in the story. I will also perhaps later explain how they survived their would be fatal ordeal in possible later chapters.

Some characters may seem a little OOC but that will only be because I will playing off some of their traits more than others. (But it kinda has to be a lil OOC in order for it to be a Dramione =P)

I hope you guys enjoy my story cuz i will probably be uploading a lot of chaps within in the next few days


End file.
